


Uncomfortable Pause

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward conversation between Spike and Joyce from Becoming Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Becoming, Part 2  
> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt, "1630 Revello Drive"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
I thought the other boyfriend was bad, but this one... yikes. When did my happy cheerleader start attracting these scary men? Way too old for her, and he looks like his band does mainly Billy Idol covers. Not that I buy the idea of Buffy as a drummer. I love my daughter, but she doesn't have the rhythm God gave a woodpecker.  
_   
  
---  
  
_  
Can't tell me an Amazon like the Slayer grow up in this Dullsville. She must have been adopted. I'm a bit peckish: wonder if I could eat Mum and hide her body before Buffy gets off the phone? Suppose that would throw a spanner in the works. Cor, it's a drag making alliances. Once she's slayed Angel, me and Dru will wipe this town from our feet and never come back.  
_   
  
  
_  
I'll have to find a good psychiatrist. Maybe Buffy's doctor from L.A. can recommend someone here in Sunnydale. I'd hoped we were leaving all that behind us: the nightmares, the violent behaviors. It was supposed to be a fresh start, but I guess you take yourself with you wherever you go.  
_   
  
  
"Have we met?"

"Um... you hit me with an axe one time. Remember? 'Get the hell away from my daughter.'"

"Oh."  
  
  
  
_  
Nothing special to look at, but Mum's got a spine when it counts. Guess Buffy gets that from her; sticking up for her friends. A Slayer with family, huh. Her eyes aren't cold yet, like that Chinese bird or the one in New York. 'S probably what's keeping her going, even with Angelus playing his cat-and-mouse games. Christ, I'd like to dance that dance with her. Not sure who'd come out on top, and doesn't that make it all worth the danger?  
_   
  
  
_  
Something happened on the porch. I know there's an explanation. There has to be, and Buffy has just got to tell me. It's up to me to be the strong, rational one. Hank's not here and I'm all Buffy's got. She'll need help to get control of her delusions. How can I help her if I'm seeing things too? That man who attacked us... I thought he dissolved. I could see his bones._

Billy Idol's not breathing.  
  
  
  
_  
Bint's looking at me funny. C'mon, Slayer, get off the phone and let's finish our negotiations before your mater takes an axe to me again. So much simpler when there's no reason to keep the bleeders alive. We'll stop Angelus from sending the world down the drain, and then Dru and I will head for cloudier climes. Bright lights, big cities, food ripe for the picking and nothing to hold us back. Lucky for me there's only one Slayer in all the world. She can't be everywhere. Even the sun's got to go down sometime._

Still wish I could have that dance.  



End file.
